Alice's dirty little secret
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Alice always seemed so innocent, until one cat shows her how little she knew of herself.
1. Chapter 1: tricked

HULLO!!!!

Okay I'm basically taking two million stories from Alice in wonderland and putting them ALL into one

also I'm editing it for.. uhm.... well... that doesn't matter

there will be some parts that I've changed.

For an example: REDD IS NOT GOING TO BE ALICE'S AUNT. Redd WILL be how Alice imagined herself when she got older.

read and review.

thx...

Mandie

____________

14 year old Alice didn't know how she got to the odd place, she was terribly confused though, she was trying to find which way the rabbit had went but he seemed lost, she sat down tiredly at the base of a tree. "How do I get out of here!?"

"Thats a tricky one my dear..."

Her head snapped up to see that it was a talking cat. "Do all the animals here talk?"

He chuckled softly. "You should know, you created this place."

She didn't understand but didn't really care. "Can you tell me how to go home?"

"My dear little Alice..." He chuckled softly "dont you see? This is your home! You created it so you would have somewhere to go... how did you get here?"

"I-I dont know! I was just sitting..."

"Ah... were you feeling... perticularly lonely... or upset."

"Well, yes but...."

"There's the answer..."

"So what your saying is I have to be depressed to get home?"

"No...."

"Happy?"

"No."

"Then... then what?"

"Then what? Whats what?"

She looked at him a moment. "Your not making any sense..."

"How am I not making sense?"

"Just tell me how to leave please?"

"How do you leave?"

She gave a frustraited scream of annoyance before changing the subject. "Why do you smile like that?"

"I'm a Cheshire cat... out of all the cheshire cats I'm the only one named Cheshire."

"Is that even a real breed?"

"Perhaps not in the world you are used to, but here.... yes."

"If I ask you something will you reply sensibly?"

"I can try.."

She took a deep breath. "How... do I... get home.." She said slowly.

"How do you get home? Hmm thats a tricky one indeed, I refuse to tell you my dear."

"But!"

"No buts...."

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

He smiled. "Come here..."

She climbed into the tree. "Yes?"

"Climb up the tree, I want you to see something first...."

She blinked but obeyed climbing to the top of the tree and searching for something odd, or perticularly cool. He chuckled softly looking up at her, she wasn't to high, but just high enough to see up her dress, his eyes widened.

"What did you want me to see?" She looked down where he was but he was gone. "DAMN IT!" She snapped to no one, but she looked down when she felt something brush against her leg in time to see the cat rubbing against her legs and slinking under her dress! She tugged his tail. "OUT!"

He hissed but climbed up so that their faces were level "Someone's a little grumpy."

"What were you doing?"

"My ear was itchy... now what I wanted you to see.... look out see where the fog starts?"

"Yes?"

"You need to get there.... Now.... the best bet is to follow the standard way."

"Which would be..."

"I will not tell you."

"PLEASE!"

"Alright, Alright... Lay down.. on the ground... on your back..." He replied slyly.

She shot him a suspicious look. "You promise you'll tell me if I do?"

"I'm telling you now!"

"Fine!" She laid down staring up at him.

"Now.... close your eyes tight, and absolutely DO NOT open them no matter what unless I tell you to. Okay?"

"'What will happen if I open them?"

"You will never get to go home..."

She closed her eyes tightly and Cheshire being the little devil he is slinked to the ground turning into his human form, a handsome young man with long black hair and black eyes, though his eyes were like cat eyes and his teeth pointed. His lip curled up in a smirk, this was way to easy. He slowly stepped across the ground then kneeled leaning over the young girl, his hand softly touched the brim of her panties. He allowed his nails to grow as if he was pulling his claws and he cut them pulling the top piece off. He held back the urge to do anything just yet. He crawled closer pressing down on her chest. "You're probably going to feel some pressure Alice."

She winced. "Yes.." She replied breathing heavy. "I do."

He smiled. "Thats good." He slid himself in her slowly, he felt her tighten and get wetter as he did this.

She gasped "Ohh!"

He fixed his voice so that it sounded confused. "Whats wrong Alice?"

She blushed at least 10 shades of red. "No-nothing... what are you doing?"

"I am doing nothing."

"Where are you?"

"In my tree...." He pressed more of himself in her watching her eyes close tighter.

"Ow!" She whimpered her soft lips trembling. "It burns!"

"You'll be okay..." He replied smiling, he knew that the burning was from him stretching her, she was definately a virgin before now. "It'll all be okay."

He watched her nails dig into the ground. "Bu-but.." She panted.

"No.. it'll all be okay.. look if it starts hurting....... tell me."

"What? It's going to hurt?"

"I dont know... I'm just making sure that if it does..." Her eyes opened. "I told you not to open your eyes Alice."

She squirmed. "LET GO!" she pushed against him trying to get away.

"Alice...."

"NO GET OFF!"

"Stay still..."

"Why!?"

"Because..."

"SO YOU CAN FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!? NO! NOW GET OFF!"

"No.."

She fought for almost an hour before falling into tears. "P-please..."

"Fine..." He pulled out of her sitting up, he snapped his fingers and he was instantly dresed in a tuxedo. Alice sat up shivering tears ran down her face.

"Alice, Alice, Alice...." He muttered exasperated. "You dont understand do you? You created me.."

"I would not create anyone who would do something so.... horrid! Who are you?"

"Cheshire!"

"Cheshire's a cat!"

"And you created me, so that I could be both human, and animal."

She froze. "I- didn't - create- you."

"You did, you see I know your desires..." He pulled her to him his fingers played with the tips of her hair. "Your wants, your needs, I know them all."

Her eyes widened and she went to pull away but his grip tightened. "If you didn't want me to do that to you, I wouldn't have been able to... but the moment you climbed up the tree, you wished for something... not just by your obidence, but my dear... by your soul, you wished for me to trick you into it... so I did as you wished... funny, its always the innocent ones with the dark thoughts like that... Though i've always known to watch out for the innocent ones....."

She stared at him a long moment before looking at his chest, her fingers had started to trace a slow pattern onto it. "So...What you did..."

"You enjoyed it did you not?"

She blushed a crimson color but looked into his eyes. "Yes." She admitted.

"Don't you see." His lips touched her neck softly. "I know exactly what you want..." He ran his fingers softly through her hair.

"I should go.."

"But, My little kitten, you want to stay..."

She blushed. "Ho-how did you..."

His hand ran down her back tracing her spine, he smiled realizing he wasn't that far off when he called her 'my little kitten.' her back arched to his touch. "I told you, I know you Alice, more then you know yourself..." he repeated his earlier motion only slower this time, he could feel her body bending to meet his hand, it made him smile, he rubbed his head against hers then kissed her forehead pulling her so that she stradled him, and surprisingly, he was still taller then her.

"How old are you?"

"30." I replied

"Isn't that illegal!?"

"I dont know... is it?"

"I dont know either.."

"This is your world..you can pick. So is it illegal?"

"No.. I guess not."

He pulled her chin up softly. "Then it is legal.."


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

Alice awoke the next morning her small fingers tracing patters across his bare chest. A blanked draped around their waists hiding their nakedness… Alice pressed her chest against his side to hide her nude breasts. He smiled as she did this, he had to admit for a 14 year old her breasts were pretty big, D's at the least. His arm wrapped around her softly and she stopped tracing patterns instead she let her hand lay flat against his chest.

"Kitten…"

"Yes master?" It had come out of her mouth before she had time to register what she was saying.

He smiled wider. "Good girl…' He whispered his hand slid down to her pussy and he played with her clit, her eyes got wide and she melted to his touch.

"I told you I know what you want…"

She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "I have to go." She muttered.

"No you don't….'

She froze and looked up at him. "I-I don't?"

His fingers slid in her making her gasp. "No… you don't… you want this.." He slid in another finger making her whimper in pleasure, she bit into his shirt cloak. "Feels sooo good." She moaned her eyes closed tight.

He smiled and with his free hand brought her face up so that she could look at him, her eyes opened slowly and she pressed her body against his pushing her hips down to make him go deeper. "Aren't we naughty?" He teased looking back into her gorgeous green eyes, he kissed her lips softly a growl of pleasure leaving his chest. "Your soaked." He whispered. "and tight…"

She blushed ten shades of red before managing to keep her eyes locked with his, he felt her tiny hand wrap around his dick and his eyes widened. "Alice.." He started but she already started working at it moving back and fourth quickly. He purred rubbing his head against hers then against her breast, he licked her lips before sliding his tongue in her mouth and pinning her to the tree. "Good girl." He growled kissing from her neck to her breast. She released his dick slowly and slid down taking him in her mouth, his eyes widened even more and he entwined his fingers throughout her hair.

Her tongue trailed across the bottom of his dick to the tip she sucked it roughly running her hand up and down the length that she couldn't fit into her mouth. A moan left her lips.

"Alice.." He whispered in a warning voice but it was too late he exploded hard in her mouth. Cum ran out her mouth and down her chin it leaked onto her breast she swallowed what she could then licked up the rest. He sighed kissing her once she was finished he then snapped his fingers dressing both of them.

"How about a tour of wonderland?" He whispered to her picking her up. "You cant honestly say that you want to stay here in this very spot for the rest of your life." She was so small compared to him, he was tall and muscular and she was short and curvy, everything about her was little, and her lips were plump and soft, making him want to attack her lips with his but he resisted the urge and adjusted his arm so that she could sit on it. Almost like she was a baby being cradled, he smiled happy that he could feel her wetness by the way he was holding her, he slid a finger in her softly and played with her g-spot just to torture her then jumped down from the tree soundlessly, infact he more floated, his finger slid deeper making Alice gasp. "And no one will know what I'm doing to you my dear…' He chuckled softly kissing her neck before starting into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3:The end?

Alice felt tortured she whimpered softly watching him purposely take longer routes to get places then end up back where they started. They were stopped though.

"Stay for tea?" a short man asked.

Cheshire sat Alice down "I suppose we can.."

"But.." Alice started.

The man twitched. "I said… STAY FOR TEA!" His voice became demonic making Alice back behind Cheshire. "Ye-yes sir."

He smiled. "Excellent right this way my dear…"

Alice looked up at Cheshire's muscular form. "He scares me."

"I will protect you my love. I promise…" He picked her up again sitting at the seat and sitting Alice on his lap.

"A very merry unbirthday Alice my dear.."

Alice raised an eyebrow at Cheshire but he just chuckled seeming to ignore her confusion.

"And Cheshire, do tell where did you find such a lovely young lady?"

He smiled evilly. "She found me.' He replied allowing his tail to slide up her dress, it ran softly across her thigh making her eyes widen, she jumped. "Oh…"

"Whats wrong?" The mad hatter asked her.

"Oh, n-nothing…" She replied shakily. Her eyes got wider as she felt it flick across her clit.

"Are you sure?"

Cheshire smirked evilly then quickly slid his tail in her deeply. She jumped. "Y-yes!" She gripped the table her eyes closing, her lips trembled slightly but she bit her tongue holding back a moan.

"Cheshire is she okay?"

"Oh she's better then okay.." He could feel his tail getting coated in her wetness. He let it run back and forth inside her making her whimper, he smiled triumphantly when he caught it running down her leg. He pulled his tail out of her and caught it with his tail not wanting it to waist on the ground he then slid his tail in her even deeper then before. "Ch-Cheshire…. Can- I talk to you a moment?"

He chuckled. "Your talking now."

The mad hatter pursed his lips then stood up. "More tea Alice muh dear?"

"N-no thank you."

"MORE TEA!?"

"Fine!"

A little later after her long and torturous tour of wonderland she stared at a sleeping Cheshire. "I'm going to kill you." She muttered stroking his head, he had gone back to cat form and laid down curling up in his tree, she sighed remembering when he tricked her into climbing up the tree…. She couldn't help but pet him again, he truly was something… her fingers ran softly over his back watching as he arched to her touch in his sleep. "I can't kill you… your too adorable." His fur was so soft and lovely… She couldn't resist touching it… She pulled his tail softly this time he purred and rubbed his face against her breast her eyes widened and curiously she did it again, he repeated his action. Something like fascination and excitement crossed her face, she tugged it once more, this time he pounced on her with a soft hiss pinning her, her eyes widened and a soft chuckle left his mouth, he was now human, even when he appeared to be human he had a tail and ears he kissed her softly. "Scare you?"

"Yes! Did I wake you up."

"Wake me? Cheshire cats do not sleep!" He replied sounding indignant, he sat up on her.

She sighed. "Cheshire…I was thinking…."

"Oh no… about what little Alice?"

"Why don't you come back to my world with me? I mean I cant stay here! I need to finish school and I miss my parents….. please."

"I will not leave here Alice…"

"But… but why?"

"I refuse… you must stay.."

"I CANT! I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

He jumped out of the tree. "Off." He ordered.

She climbed down then turned to face him. "Please."

"Absolutely NOT!"

"I cant stay!"

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME! THEN…. " He looked hurt. "Perhaps I don't care about you…. Leave.. Go now.. I don't care."

Alice felt tears running down her face. "Please Cheshie…"

"NO GO! I don't care I don't wish to see you! EVER!" His heart shattered into hundreds of pieces and he went back to cat leaving only no grin was left behind, nothing was there, Alice immediately closed her eyes then focused as hard as she could to get home, it wasn't until today that she had figured out how to.

She awoke lying on the bed in her room; it was different now. "What time is it?"

"Alice! You'll be late for your lesson!"

Alice hurried down the stairs to see her father seeming much older now.

"Father how old am I?"

"16, child… why can't you understand that? I swear something went wrong with your head!"

She blinked did she miss the time skip? Was she away that long?

"Now now, we just got her back! Remember?"

"No, I don't… but Alice… we have a surprise for you."

"What would that be?"

"The young man waiting outside would love to accompany you to school today! He promised he'd take you.."

She nodded. "Thank you.." She then stepped outside the door trying to forget about Cheshire, how much she missed him.

"Hello my dear… My names Jordon…" He held out his hand to her. "I will be more then glad to take you somewhere to learn something… new." He smiled helping her into the carriage and he took off.

Alice returned home late that night in tears, she refused to speak of what happened that day… though the whole thing replayed in her head. Something new? That wasn't school… the rope, the gag, the tears….. She touched a bruise on her chest as she started to change into her nightgown.


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

"Stop crying." It all seemed so distant, what they were doing to her, she had begged her father never to let the man take her to school but he himself pushed his own daughter in the car with him. "It hurts." She whispered. Then deciding she couldn't do this any longer, she closed her eyes tight. "Think of someone you'd like to do this to you Alice…" She thought to herself… Cheshire… he hates me… that's all she could keep repeating, anything would be better right now… anything…. Her eyes opened and something shiny caught her eyes, it had blood on it but she didn't care she grabbed it and plunged it into the mans chest then pulled it out and repeatedly did it several hundred more times until her hands and dress were covered in blood, tears ran down her face and she sliced into his arm sawing at the bone, the moment she broke the vein in his wrist she found herself stumbling through wonderland in tears.

"C-C-CHESHIRE!" it was almost a blood curdling scream that left her lips, she fell to her knees at the base of his tree not looking to see if he was in it. "I-I'M SORRY!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in her hands. "Please forgive me." She begged. "P-please.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…"

She herd a soft. "Meow?" almost as if the meow was a question then felt something jump onto her shoulders, she looked up to see Cheshire rubbing against her, he dropped to her lap and put his paws on her shoulders licking the tears away. "Don't cry little Alice.."

He looked at her. "Whats wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I-I killed him.."

He blinked, he had thought the red on her dress was paint; he was an assassin himself but he could tell that Alice had not wanted to hurt 'him' . He went human pulling her onto his lap and cradling her like a young child or a baby. "Your cut up yourself." He whispered licking her wound; she instantly healed. "Who's him?"

"Jordon…" She replied falling into sobs. "I- I stabbed him"

"Why?"

She buried her face in his chest. "He forced me… to…" She didn't finish before she started sobbing again. A low growl left his chest. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

He kissed her softly and his hand slid up her dress, he could feel her tremble. "Please don't.. it hurts." She whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, his hand felt something wet running down her leg, he pulled back his hand seeing blood on it. "What, the fuck,…. He made you bleed?' He set Alice down on her back in his tree then spread her legs and slid down her panties, he softly slid his tongue in her licking at the wounds.

She winced his tongue was like sandpaper, but after he pulled away it all felt better.

"No one will hurt you again my little Alice.. your mine now, and your safe.. I promise you." He pulled her close wrapping his cloak around her protectively. "I wont let anyone harm you… not now……. Not ever…" He promised kissing her lips so very softly. "I'll protect you as long as you stay here, with me…."

She buried her face in his chest and cried herself to sleep. When she managed to stop crying in her sleep Cheshire wrapped his tail softly around her waist and went cat curling up around her, even when he was in cat form he was bigger then her. He purred rubbing against her softly when he felt her snuggle into his fur. He loved how small she was… he pulled her closer with his tail his head resting on hers and his eyes surveying the scene, just daring someone to disturb the peace he had right now.


	5. Chapter 5: Whosa cute kitty!

((Ah!! Sorry I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I misss my stories D: anyway I'm back now, though I'm really sick, not the swine.. I hope, but w.e…. thanks for your patience and I want you all to know I love feedback, on ANY and all chapters you can give me, just please don't flame, I'm trying to improve my writing not get bitched at xD thanks ILY ALL FOR READING. ))

"Are you awake my little Alice?" Cheshire whispered not wanting to wake her up if she wasn't already, he had saw her stir, and he did miss her while she slept, to him it felt like forever.

"Yeah, Cheshie, will you explain this to me? Please?"

"Explain what to you my dear?"

"What do you mean by I made this"

"We went over that already… didn't we?"

"Yes but… When I was younger"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Please!"

"No… I didn't like me when you were younger"

"Why not?"

"I DON'T wish to speak about it"

A voice broke the argument before Alice could push more. "Aw Cheshire, there's no reason to be that way! She deserves to know, but before I go on, forgive me, where are my manners… my name is Redd….."

"Who….-"

"Who am I? is that what you were going to ask? Well I'm glad you did! You see as I explain it will all fall into place.. when you were really young you imagined Cheshire as …. Purple, two different shades, a light pink-purple with dark purple stripes, and he was the typical, knight in shining armor if you will… then when you got a bit older you turned him into a trickster…. At that same time, you brought me into this, at first I was your friend so I was younger, then as you got older your hopes and likes changed, you created in your mind a story around us, you see, I became you when you get older, and Cheshire, he's old according to you, had raised me and taken care of me…. Not like a father or ANYTHING close to it, but he more-so protected me, then as I became more and more like a future you, well I changed."

"You- Changed? You mean this all was different before?"

"Oh yes, it was very different, the mad hatter he was very, childish so was most of your creations but as you grew, so did our personalities… Alice, whether you realize it or not, you're a……..god in a way…"

"A god? Me!? Oh no… I could never.."

"But Alice… you've not an idea how important you are to us, here in this world the only thing that can make us age is you… the only thing that can truly kill us…. Is you!" She smiled. "Not as mighty as the god that made you, but to us in this world, you are a god"

Hearing it from someone else made Alice nervous. "You can't be an older me, your too pretty, plus your hair is a darker red then mine and your eyes… their prettier then mine, your body its all so different then my own"

"Oh dear… you don't seem to understand… as you grown you change, sad thing for you is, you… had changed, you were outside of wonderland, now your inside it, now you control how you change."

"This is overwhelming!"

"And in time you will understand but for now I will continue on my way. Farewell my dear… And Cheshire"

Cheshire's ears perked up. "Do you have to go now Redd?"

"Oh yes, I fear I do.. it was nice talking with you."

Cheshire pulled Alice onto his lap after going half-cat form. "You know something midget? I like the way you think."

Alice frowned. "What?"

"Well you imagined your older self with really big-.."

"Don't even"

"But…"

"Don't"

"You have big.."

"DON'T!"

"Too! I mean it! Their not tiny or anything"

"CHESHIRE!"

"Fine!" He crossed his arms his eyes narrowing. " 'Sides, I at least can speak my mind."

"Cheshie……….. I don't .."

"No I know , you wont even admit your desire for me"

"There is none"

"Don't say that, you want to.."

"Don't Cheshire.."

"Come on, you know what you want me to do to you!"

"CHESHIRE ENOUGH!"

"Stop yelling.. sheesh I'm right here, I can hear you.." then softly he added. "Unfortunately."

Alice glared. "Unfortunately?"

"Yes."

"Cheshire…"

"Hey you didn't yell that time!"

She sighed. "What am I to do with you"

"Well I can think of several thin-"

"No"

"Will you stop interrupting me? I was just going to ask you to rub my stomach, but if you really don't…"

"OOH! I wanna!"

He smiled. "I'm not going Cat that'll bother me"

"I don't care! I wanna!"

He laid back. "I was just joking, I don't really want a-.. HAHAH" He burst into laughter as her small hands ran across his stomach and chest, it tickled.

"Whossssa cuuute little kitty!" She purred

"Hey! Hey! Watch.. HAHAHA it!" He couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried it tickled to much after a while, he pulled her down so that her head rested on his chest. "That's quite enough Alice"

"Oh of course,… for you"

"Come on Alice…"


	6. Chapter 6: Hatter

((HEY! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE TO COME OUT!!!! WOOT! In honor of it coming out I will write a page every night starting on tonight which is Feb 28th, 2010. I will date all of them as well! Then the night before the movie [because I'll be painting my face like Cheshire the night OF the movie] I WILL MOST DEFINITELY POST THE LONGEST MOST EPIC AND MEATY CHAPTER THAT I POSTED EVER!!! SO comment what you want the chapter to be about! It could be a sex scene between Alice and Cheshire, one between Hatter and Mary? Or maybe I'll do a white rabbit [Who I turned black because its preferable for me I just have a thing for darker characters] so the black rabbit and his girl friend [Don't worry! If they're animals I give them ability to turn human because for some people bestiality ruins a good story] However I will not tell you any of their names UNTIL I get to their introduction, also my friends if you want I will make a YOU/ insert person here just message me and ask me if I know insert story here and if I do I will be glad to write a you/insert character here just ask I'm sure we can find something right? I'm working on my writing and my makeup abilities so this is a perfect way to do that! If any of you could just goto the following link .com/albums/uu146/mudbloodprincess_2009/My%20makeup/ it holds my Cheshire makeup that I'm going to wear to the movie any way I have a pairing for EVERY CHARACTER so if you want to see one, just comment it, if no one comments I will draw from a hat and you'll all be stuck with w.e. I choose, or I'll ask one of my friends so if you have a preference comment! Sorry this was so long :\)

Now my friends we will skip from Alice and her dear cat to, a different couple. The mad hatter and his lovely friend Marie… Marie was just as mad as he!

Hatter sat down on his table realizing that he was alone with Marie now, He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her onto his lap.

Marie blushed. "Mr. Hatter" She whispered in her English accent, she sounded some what like Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd (for a good reference) he watched the blush creep across her cheeks. He kissed her neck softly then trailed his kiss up to behind her ear, his fingers pulled her long black curly hair out of its bun letting it cascade down her back, it rested at her waist. He carefully turned her so she was straddling him, pushing up her dress and letting his hand rest on her thigh. Her lips pressed to his and her arms wrapped around his neck, their kiss was deep and heated, yet so much passion was put into it. His hand trailed higher up her thigh pushing her dress up further, he laid her back on the table carefully and kissed down her neck his fingers working at the lacing in back of her corset, he unlaced it and kissed her breast as he pulled it off, he trailed his tongue down her stomach until he got to her skirt. He chuckled and very slowly unzipped the back of it before tugging on it and pulling it down. He dropped it on a chair next to his tea table then ran his tongue lower to her panty line, he tugged them off her, watching her expression as her blush darkened, success… he chuckled again and ran his tongue over her clit the sweet taste of her wetness dancing upon his tongue. He shivered and lifted her hips licking quicker and quicker. She let out a soft moan her back arching. "Hatter" She panted her head lolling back. He pulled away kissing back up her body and bracing himself so he didn't put any weight on her. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly, she kissed his chest allowing herself to unbutton and unzip his pants. He moved her hand away from him for a moment, he kicked his pants off and slid in her his eyes closing in pleasure, he bit her neck softly nibbling a little then kissing her soft lips that trembled so slowly under his in a silent moan of want, her back arching further to get closer to him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He thrusted a little harder then before sliding more of him in her. Her breathing was quick as he slid the rest of him in her, quick, and shallow. Her breast heaved and unable to control the desire, he pinched her nipple softly between two fingers and played with it, his mouth on the other sucking and nibbling at it his free arm wrapped around her waist lifting her hips to his more. She tightened around him and he shivered pulling her closer.

"I-Love- You" She panted.

"I love you too my dear" He whispered somewhat out of breath himself.

She ran her nails down his back her body trembling under his she tightened further and he came in her hard. A growl of pleasure leaving his chest, he kissed her forehead And rolled off of her pulling her close, She snuggled into his chest her eyes closing.

Hatter smiled. "Would you like some tea dear?"

"I would love some." She replied taking a tea cup full of tea from him, she sat up and took a sip, He smiled drinking his own cup of tea.

(Oh this is what I picture the mad hatter as, only with black hair .com/art/The-Mad-Hatter-79938702 so that's what I have him looking like….just for a visual)


	7. Chapter 7: Unbirthday and Calm down

3-1-10

Hatter had fallen asleep though he couldn't remember when, he found himself laying under the table, then he looked up to see Marie obviously sitting in the chair, he popped his head out the side. "Hello my dear" He smiled broadly

"Hello" She returned his smile. "Tea?"

"Yes please love….. I would love some"

She giggled and handed him a cup of tea leaning back in her seat, it was a big chair, Hatter sat next to her and kissed her softly before drinking some of the tea.

"You know my love…" He muttered wrapping arms around her waist.

"Whats that my love?"

"It appears to be your unbirthday today"

"Mine? Oh but then its yours too!"

"Shall we celebrate?"

"Of course!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa very merry unbirthday to you! To you… a very merry unbirthday to me to me… its time we celebrate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday YOU!" They sang together at the same time.

"I have a present for you !"

"I have one for you shall we exchange?"

"Of course!" He handed her a wrapped present and she handed him one at the same time they opened them. "A teapot! How'd you know my dear!?"

"Oh it just came to me"

"Open yours! Go on!"

"Oh ! It's a tea cup!" She blushed and fanned herself. "Oh HOW did you know!? Thank you so much!" She kissed him. "In fact I think I'll test it out now"

"Oh I'll use mine" He smiled. "Would you like some tea my dearest?"

"Oh yes please!" He poured tea from his new teapot into her teacup.

She smiled and drank the tea. "Oh it works!"

"So does mine!"

She grinned and laid back across his lap letting the tea cup float above her. Hatter ran his fingers through her hair softly.

((Omg guys… sorry Don't forget to vote for what you want on Thursday… also… Hatter reminds me of willy wonka!))

We now take our story to Herald the rabbit who complains about being late! (Just incase you missed the paragraph I wrote I like a darker turn on things, I like black hair better so Herald is black furred, no it is not a racial thing do not think that) and his dear friend.. or should I say mate Cookies… Alice was younger when she made these two, She named him Herald after her uncle, and cookies was just the name that a little kid would use for a little rabbit, Cookies was small and her fur a dark red color… Basically when they were in human form they had a rabbit tale and ears, like they were currently.

Cookies looked up at Herald as he approached her.

"Hello Cookie"

"Hello!" She smiled up at him her nose twitching; her nose twitched even when she was in human form, and yes the transformation from rabbit to a human did turn them naked, but to them it was nature so in case your wondering they didn't cover up

He sat down next to her leaning back against the wall in the rabbit hole he sighed sounding frustrated.

Cookie pouted. "Hard day?" She asked softly; sitting behind him and rubbing his back.

"I'm always late cookies."

"Not always…"

"Name one time….."

"Well! When you came for our first date you weren't! You stress out at all of this now don't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "No matter how early you are… your always late… calm down" She kissed his neck. "Please love."

"I suppose I can try" He replied his eyes opening now. "That feels good."

"If you lay down I can massage your whole back"

He smiled and did as she suggested.

"You need to stop stressing yourself out" She muttered sitting on his but and rubbing his back. "It'll get better soon" She promised. "You just need to… trust me"


	8. Chapter 8: For what?

3/2/10

We're now going to return to Cheshire and Alice… Seeing as you've got introduced to SOME of the other characters.

Cheshire pulled Alice on his lap and closed his eyes leaning into his tree. "You know Alice, you really shouldn't take that attitude with me, I'm a cat, I can be just as bad back"

"What attitude!?" She asked trying to sound innocent

"That attitude you had when I complemented your feminine features."

"You complemented someone else's first!" She pointed out sourly.

"Oh come on, I'm her cat! I don't want HER… sides… she has a man…"

"She- Has – A man?"

"Yep he was with her"

"I didn't see anyone!"

"Well you did see the roses with teeth that are on her dress?"

"Yes… that I did…"

"Well those are him… see you gave him the ability to change to her protection and not be seen, he can also turn into a snake."

"But… Oh! I give up…just- just… Tell me these things a head of time!"

"I've told you plenty times!"

"Oh really? I've never heard anything about the man that can turn into a buncha roses!"

"Well Alice that would be because……. YOU SHOULD KNOW, ITS YOUR IMAGINATION"

"Well maybe I'll imagine you gone!"

He frowned. "Alice……. Are you having mood swings on me now?"

"No! You're just getting on my nerves!"

"Come on Alice! Don't be so mad!"

"No! I hate the way you act!"

"I can't help it! You made me this way, don't you love me Alice?" He looked up at her hurt.

"Oh Chesh.." She whispered feeling bad she sat down, He went cat and put his paws on her lap she petted him. "I'm sorry Cheshie.. I'm just… scared is all this place is new to me and I know you say I made it… but, I don't think I did… I don't remember any of this and I don't know how to control it! Oh Cheshie Please have patience with me"

"Alice I have patience with you, Its you who doesn't have patience with me."

"Well from now on I'll try harder to be patient with you, just don't talk so.. Cryptic.."

"I'm sorry Alice" He said grinning."

"No your not." She frowned.

"Not what?"

"Sorry!"

"For what?"

"Why didn't you just say you were?"

"Were what?"

"I don't know" She replied trying to trick him now.

"Don't know what?"

She bit her lip. "What?"

"That's what I was asking you!"

"What were you asking me?"

Cheshire not expecting her to be messing with her raised an eyebrow. "What I was sorry for… what am I sorry for?"

"I don't know… you said you were"

"Well why did I say that?"

"Say what?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well I don't know I mean…. Oh dear."

"Alice" He chuckled. "Do not mess with the master of riddles… please dear… your losing."

"I know" She sighed and stroked his head again he purred and rubbed against her. "Cheshire"

"Yes my kitten?"

"Do you think that I'll last here?"

"Your mad, Alice you have to be to make it this far, so yes I'm sure you will, besides my love, I will protect you"


	9. Chapter 9: Cheshire's lullaby

((Sorry for not upholding my promise my grandfather was sick and he passed away on the 10th… R.I.P. However I am starting something, an online reading… It'll help me calm down, it wont start until a little though, it'll be themed everything from Alice in wonderland to Harry Potter, and I will post a schedule saying what the reading that night will be. Check my profile for information on it!))

Alice sighed, the next day seemed so… gloomy... She laid her head on her folded arms and closed her eyes, Cheshire hadn't been there when she woke up and yet he still hadn't returned. It took what felt like forever before she heard a soft "Merrrow!" then a floating grin appeared in front of her. She gave somewhat of a sad smile tears running down her face.

"Little Alice! What's the matter!?" The smile faltered for the first time that anyone could remember.

"Oh Chesh… I was just thinking of my mother, and my father and how much I miss them both… But I don't want to leave you Cheshire… I can't I need you… I need you to live."

The grin returned. "Oh Alice dearest… Hush now… Let me tell you a lullaby I used to whisper to you when you were younger and you got scared…. "

Alice pouted. "I'm not a child"

"Yes my dear, I know… but trust me on this one? Okay? I promise you'll… enjoy it."

"Alright… fine I'll listen… But I won't like it."

He went half cat and wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle. "Alright then my dear….." He pulled her closer to him purring. "Dear little Alice, please don't cry…tears of woe wont help you get by. I know you feel scared lost, and alone. Since you can't find your way back… Home." He meowed "Have strange things happened? Is there anything I need to know? Did you taste things that made you shrink… or GROW? Did you suffer any? Please… say it isn't so," He purred again rubbing his head against hers she closed her eyes relaxing into him more. "I will help you out... Just wait and see! You'll be glad that you found a cat……. Like… me. I'll show you around this fascinating place…" His soft tone changed to a more humorous one. "Only if you keep a…" He chuckled. "Smile… On your face." A wide grin split his lips but he returned to the softer tone once more. "No more reading signs that say... 'This way'… or 'yonder'. Now you don't have to sit there and try to ponder which way should you go you ask? I seem to find that a fairly simple task, Just follow my grin for you will know soon… How much it looks like a glowing crescent moon… Don't be afraid please, follow my advice. Surely you don't need to think twice. Oh look there's the queen all dressed in RED, Hear how she screams 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD' hmm those are the very words everyone dreads… Would you like to… Keep… your head?" He smiled she seemed nervous but relaxed, his voice stayed soft. "Quick Alice! Run! The cards are after you! Run through this…. Door. I'll protect you" as he whispered I'll protect you her face buried in his chest and she purred herself; he smiled. "Dry your eyes Alice, because there's no time to cry, you'll see me again as the years come flying by, then just as you think this might be the end… never forget that in your heart." He purred again rubbing against her. "I'll always, be your friend." He kissed her forehead to find she was lulled into a peaceful slumber seconds after he finished his lullaby. "What do you know" He whispered. "A soft voice is really all you need. A friend? Someone to talk to, or to be there to calm you down? I told you my little Alice… many times I have… and many times I will, So that you may never forget, forget what it was like to have me, as a friend. But I must return you now Alice my dear little kitten." He ran his fingers slowly through her hair and took a deep inhale. "Your young and you need your family with you dearest. Too young for me yet, you miss them to much for me to hold you here." He stood holding her in his arms her body draped so delicately like a poisoned princess who needs a soft kiss to awaken her from a slumber. However, Cheshire knew he couldn't be that prince. She needed someone that wasn't her imagination to view her like he did. But who would there be to see her like that? Surely someone would, it wasn't her looks that was the problem, Alice was dreamy and calm. He walked through the looking glass ending up in her bedroom, he laid her down on the bed softly kissing her before turning into a cat and curling up on her, he watched her sleep for a long time not wanting to leave

* * *

Light broke through the curtains on her window Cheshire went half cat and bent kissing her lips once more before stepping through the looking glass. He walked to his tree feeling lonely again, so very alone. A soft meow left his lips and he lay back on the tree branch his eyes closing.

* * *

Alice awoke in her own bed. "Oh? Was that all a dream? An awful! Terrible! Horrid! DREAM!" She felt tears run down her face. "I lost that!? I lost Cheshire! The dream… it was only a dream!" She wanted to throw a tantrum and kick and scream and cry. "That dream felt so real, so painfully real! And now.. its all gone! NONE OF IT HAPPENED!" she buried her face in her pillow tears running down her face. No tea? None of that was real was it? She couldn't believe it… it hurt. "Go back to sleep" She whispered to herself pulling the covers over her head, she froze though. She was dressed in her day outfits…. "Cheshire…" she whispered pulling a black piece of fur off of her dress. "It wasn't a dream... but why would you leave me Chesh?" she began to cry again. "Oh Chesh.. What did I do?" Was it her fault? She replayed the conversations over and over again… 'I'll always be your friend' he had whispered then she fell asleep. So what was so bad about that conversation? Did he not like her anymore? What could she have done? She looked around the room crying again. "Oh Chesh please come back to me… I'm sorry…" She touched the mirror her hand went through it. "I can go after him… if he doesn't want me….." She turned and picked up a dagger. "Why kill myself?" She tucked the dagger into her corset out of view. "I will give him one chance… maybe two… three if I'm generous"


	10. Chapter 10: Tables are turned

Alice found herself wandering taking her time and relaxing as she walked through wonderland, she didn't want to address Cheshire, not yet. Her eyes flickered up to the tree to see a curled up bundle, was he asleep? Slowly she started climbing it her eyes focused on him, she pulled the knife carefully after getting a firm foot hold. "Cheshire" She whispered holding the knife behind her back

Cheshire sat up. "Alice? You shouldn't be here" He said sitting up quickly, his quickness startled her and she fell, Cheshire grabbed her dress but it ripped and before he could do anymore, she hit the ground he looked down smirking, it wasn't that hard of a fall. "Alice…. I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh…" He calmed down suddenly when she didn't respond to him. "Are you okay?" No answer, Cheshire frowned "Alice! That is NOT funny!" he scolded. When she didn't answer for the second time he started to climb down whimpering now "A-Alice?" Of course she had put out her hands to catch herself but as he got closer he saw a small puddle of blood forming, he jumped down landing next to her. "ALICE!" he picked her up and right in between the ribs, was a silver dagger. Crimson stained the whole front of her dress and she grabbed his shirt in her small hand. "Chesh" She managed to whimper.

Cheshire felt his heart breaking. "Oh Alice please" He begged pressing his hand around the blade of the knife in an attempt to stop blood loss. He didn't know what to do. "I'm so sorry Alice" though he was worried something in his mind wanted to know why she had the knife "What were you doing with that knife my kitten?" He whispered slowly and carefully removing it, he pressed his hand flat to her chest then went cat and licked the wound until it was healed. Cheshire wasn't stupid and since Alice had passed out he simply picked her up and carried her to his tree, there was a hidden button that if you pressed would open part of the tree up to reveal the interior of a house. He stepped in it and sat Alice in a wooden rocking chair, then pulled rope and tied her to it. Was she going to kill him? He sat on the couch after making sure the door was sealed good and stared at her.

Alice woke up and to her surprise she was tied down, her eyes flew open wide and she looked around in a panic. "Cheshire! Untie me!"

He blinked. "Why did you have that dagger Alice?" his voice stayed light and conversational but his eyes glinted dangerously as if daring her to lie to him.

Alice felt a shiver run through her body Cheshire had never looked at her like that. Like he was threatening her, like she was a mouse and he was about to pounce on her it made her blood run cold and she knew he'd know if she lied, her whole body was trembling. "I felt like you hated me" She almost was in tears, all from one look he got in his eyes. "I don't know what came over me Cheshire… I was. I was going to kill you, then kill myself…"

The look in Cheshire's eyes changed though the threatening look still hid under the pained expression. "Alice" He whispered.

"Please Cheshire, I love you" She didn't bother to try and move she didn't want to move, she could see the anger that still burned in his eyes.

Suddenly Cheshire stood his eyes slanting to a glare. "YOU love me?!" He hissed "YOU LOVE ME?!" he dug his nails into a side table then pushed it away, Alice winced looking at the ground tears running down her face. He kneeled and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "Alice, do you realize how bad this hurts?" He whispered

"Cheshire I just want to go home now, Okay I was wrong and I didn't know what I wanted" she was scared of him

"No… Alice I wont let you leave me now... after I see what you were going to do for me. I'm not angry with you"

Even the last couple words didn't calm her no matter what he said to her that look was in his eyes. He slowly started to untie her and the moment he got her free she took off trying to find a way out, he picked her up and retied her. "You tried to kill me Alice, I can do far worse damage If I start to miss you… Please make it easy on yourself..." He had somewhat of a remorse to his tone. "I promise I will try not to harm you" He went cat and jumped up onto her lap curling up with a soft purr.

Alice stiffened and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: kitten

Alice could feel her heart pounding roughly in her chest. She was scared… so scared. Was Cheshire going to hurt her? Was he mad at her? All were good questions, even though he seemed to be threatening her with the whole. "Don't fight it" Something about his attatude showed her he had no intention of hurting her or doing anything of that matter. Alice watched as Cheshire began cleaning up her wrist, he had untied one after seeing blood running down her arm. It was her own fault, I mean she kinda did squirm and struggle for no reason so she couldn't really be angry with him for her injuries… right? She sighed and relaxed into the chair as his hands very softly touched her wrist, it was so tender and it hurt really bad. She bit her lip fighting tears, as soft as he was being it hurt, he could see that and instantly his hand gripped hers trying to avoid holding her wrist at all, he took a piece of cotton and began dabbing at the gash to the cotton he had added something from a bottle it looked almost like it had been a potion of some sort… she could feel some tingling in her wrists as it worked. He stayed silent his lips a thin line with each dab, he could tell it was hurting her and he felt bad. He softly placed her arm back on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes he hadn't retied her then he untied her other wrist and began the same ritual. Then her ankles, but when he finished he never retied anything, that made Alice curious. When he finished he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered suddenly his eyes downcast he couldn't look at her he knew that what he did had scared her enough to want to risk cutting off her hands with rope. To him that was bad enough that even though she could feel the ropes slicing through her skin she still tried to escape.

"Why are you sorry?" She whispered curiously she wasn't sure how this was his fault she did kind of try to kill him, then for a little she became sane again and he lost it, it was just a miniscule accident. She hurt herself as well not him, she knew that if she would sit still until he actually tried something that she wouldn't have been in pain, but he never tried anything so her moving was useless. Then again there was always a chance that what he didn't do was because of what she did.

"If I hadn't tied you down.." He started. "It would have never hurt you, nothing would have ever hurt you, nothing at all dearest. If I would have just let you stay until you decided on your own you were ready to leave… well then.."

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

Alice looked at the ground. "I'm pregnant, with your babies…" She felt her face getting hot and knew there was no chance she wasn't blushing. Originally she was afraid he'd be mad at her but she didn't know how else to tell him, that she wanted to stay. She had tried just telling him, then she tried begging, hell she even tried threatening his life, then killing him… but the only thing she could think of now was to say that she was with child, and she was. So she hadn't lied…

Cheshire however just stared at her a moment his head cocking to the side then in a matter of seconds he picked her up off the chair and spun her around and his smile grew wide when her legs wrapped around his waist, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his moving her arms now around his neck. He returned the kiss sitting down he was starting to feel a little dizzy, their tongues intertwined softly, romantically. It wasn't just a lustful kiss it was a loving and careful one. Cheshire loved Alice more than anything and she loved him just the same. He felt his hands moving down to her hips where he let them rest. Her body was so warm and as she leaned closer to him he swore that he could feel their babies jumping in her stomach but it was too early yet, it was merely excitement for a baby girl that he could have as a daddy's girl or a baby boy that he could teach how to be just like him. Then again he was a cat, so wouldn't there be a liter? But she wasn't a cat…. Well normally she could be a cat… Maybe two or three? Or maybe only one? If he got lucky 6? He had never cared much for kids let alone a loud mouth kitten. One that would always be complaining and MERROWING all over the place… but this was different this was his. This was going to be something he could take care of and be careful with and hold in his hands curl around when it got cold at night and watch closely. He had a family now, even though it felt far away, now he had responsibilities to watch over all of them. Every single one no matter how many was born 10? 20! Hell to him the more the merrier they could fill up the whole house and then some and he wouldn't mind. He just wanted a baby or two or a million he was getting a little too excited about it, and for a moment he almost made himself dislike the idea but, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried to be tough he broke, the lovely developing body in her stomach made him feel like he had to hold her even closer at night, making sure she was okay…. He couldn't pull his mind from her from them.

And Alice felt the same, this wonderful child she had growing in her womb was amazing to her. She was creating someone, she was letting a life grow inside of her. And she would have to be careful of what she did and ate, she knew that now… She couldn't just run around doing what she wanted. Carefree and irresponsible, well now she needed to stop it, she was going to have a family soon, and she needed from now on to be perfect and careful as careful as she could be. Making sure to watch every step she took, mostly because she was afraid she may hurt the babies by accident.

* * *

Each day Alice's stomach seemed to swell now she was almost six months into her pregnancy and she had a bit of a tummy, Cheshire wrapped his arms around Alice softly his hand resting on the bulge. "Does it hurt your back?" He asked her softly.

"No" Alice replied honestly she didn't feel any pain but she did sometimes feel out weighed in the front

"You waddle when you walk …" Chesh chuckled and kissed her nose.

She frowned. "Am I getting fat?"

"In a very VERY good way my dear" he pulled her dress off and wrapped his cloak around both of them his hand rubbing her stomach softly, she leaned into him.

"We're going to have little kittens" she giggled closing her eyes.

"Yes… our little kittens…….." He smiled


	12. Chapter 12:Tux and rose

Cheshire felt his heart pounding harshly as he heard the soft high pitched mew of a baby kitten. Alice giggled softly, curling around the kitties and unlacing her corset so they could feed. There were only two, but she loved them both dearly.

Cheshire laid down in front of Alice and nudged the female closer to her so that she could feed like her brother was. Alice sat up holding them softly to her breasts. Then she looked at Cheshire her eyes shining.

"Alice love" He whispered kissing her softly. "I was thinking… is there any chance you might want some more kittens? I mean not right now but…"

"Of course" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Cheshire had always seemed so immature but, when it came to things like this, he seemed to transform into a new person… well I guess the correct classification would be cat. And he became responsible like he had never been before. Responsible and mature and all around sweet.

Cheshire took the girl from Alice and kissed her head softly. "What should we name her?" He asked.

"Rose?" Alice whispered holding the boy.

"That sounds perfect…"

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to name him?"

"I picked her name.."

"I kind of like the name Tux…" He smiled wide.

"Then Tux and Rose it is…"

((poor children XD The reason I picked those two names is Rose is my current cat… and to Tux… R.I.P he was such a cute kitty))


End file.
